The present invention relates to a device for establishing an adjustable connection between a drawer and a guide rail of a piece of furniture.
The device comprises a detent element for connection to a guide rail and a base part for connection to a drawer.
Such devices are fastened on the left and on the right side on a drawer. The drawer will then be connected with the guide rails which are fastened on the left and on the right side on a furniture body.
In the case of the known devices, the distance between the two devices, which are fastened on the drawer, cannot be changed. Since, as a result of the different tolerance sizes, the distances between the mutually opposite guide rails of a piece of furniture cannot always be constant, in practice, difficulties may exist with respect to establishing a secure engagement of the detent devices and thus a secure detent connection between the devices, on the one hand, and the guide rails, on the other hand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device of the above-mentioned type which in a simple manner permits an adjustment or an adaptation to the tolerance-caused position of a guide rail of a piece of furniture.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that the device is constructed of several parts and consists of a base part, which can be fixed on the drawer side, and of the detent element which can be displaced with respect to the base part within limits parallel to the drawer panel.
The invention therefore uses the idea of constructing the device according to the principle of a fixed bearing and of a movable bearing; that is, a part of the device is mounted as a fixed bearing on the drawer side and another part of the device is constructed as a movable bearing which is displaceable with respect to the fixed bearing, so that an adaptation to a tolerance-determined position of a guide rail is possible without any problem.
In the attached drawings, embodiments of the invention are illustrated and will be described in detail in the following.